


[Fanvid] Hold On

by sbisque



Category: Bad Boy Street
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Claude/Brad video. The video is from both POVs, the POV alternates. When Brad breaks Claude's heart, Claude's BFF is there for him as always. Six months later Claude's trying to go on with his life but still misses Brad and a miserable Brad finally figures out he loves Claude and has made a mistake by leaving. Will Claude give him a second chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, words cannot express how much I love the character Claude.... sigh. As usual for my videos the POV is easy to determine by paying attention to the lyrics and following the pronouns. If Claude is on the screen when the word 'I' is sung then he's the one 'speaking', if 'you' is being sung and Claude is on the screen then he's the one being sung about by the other character. This video is marked mature because it contains physical loves scenes.

[Hold On - (A Bad Boy Street fan video)](http://vimeo.com/99751918) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
